1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a composite article including a surface layer and a method of making the composite article. More specifically, the subject invention relates to a composite article and a method of making the composite article including the surface layer adhered to a preform in the composite article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Composite articles are typically made including a first preform, a second preform spaced from the first preform, and a polymeric composition disposed between the first preform and the second preform. The first and second preforms may be formed from wood or plastics. The polymeric composition functions to bond the first preform and the second preform together, thereby adding strength to the composite article.
The composite articles are made through a closed mold process in a mold having a mold surface that defines a mold cavity. The first preform and the second preform are placed in the mold cavity with the preforms spaced from and in overlying relationship to each other. The mold cavity is closed and the polymeric composition is introduced between the first preform and the second preform. The polymeric composition hardens or cures between the first preform and the second preform to adhere the first preform and the second preform together. The composite article is then demolded from the mold cavity. Such methods of making composite articles are known in the art.
Due to their strength, the composite articles have many practical uses, such as for use as floorboards in automotive applications. Floorboards typically include a carpet layer disposed adjacent to the second preform and on an opposite side of the second preform from the first preform. The carpet layer is adhered to the second preform after the composite article is demolded from the mold by applying an adhesive to the second preform and pressing the carpet layer and the second preform together. However, continuous lamination processes are not feasible when the composite article is used due to rigidity of the composite article, making it time-consuming to adhere the carpet layer in the composite article.
Alternatively, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,366 to Allison et al., the composite article is formed by stitching carpet fibers into a primary backing layer, then applying a secondary backing layer to the primary backing layer for providing support and rigidity and for allowing the carpet layer to be molded into a desired shape. The secondary backing layer may also be used to adhere the carpet layer to other components. Specifically, the secondary backing layer may be heated to achieve a desired tackiness, and then pressed onto the other components to adhere the composite article to the other components. This method requires many steps and additional materials that add to the cost of making the composite articles. Further, the composite article including the primary and secondary backing layers does not provide sufficient strength to be used, itself, in many load-bearing applications without adhering the composite article to the other components.
Thus, there is an opportunity to provide a composite article including a surface layer adhered to a preform, and a method of making the composite article including the surface layer adhered to the preform that eliminates one or more of the costly and time-consuming steps required to make the composite article, and that eliminates the need for unnecessary materials in the composite article that also increases the cost of the composite article.